Edgy
by GhostRider195
Summary: Aka Astrid in Bisexualland. Though delighted by the new "hardcore" Heather, a horrified Astrid soon notices she feels something more for the raven haired beauty. This has some femslash/Hiccstrid, but is more a focus on finding sexual identity and self acceptance. Don't like, don't read. Takes place after Have Dragon Will Travel 1&2
1. Walking on Edge

Hey all!

Thanks so much for giving this a shot! I intended this to be a one shot, but I felt it would rush the plot too much. I don't imagine it will be any longer than two chapters though. I will have the second part up soon!

* * *

When asked of her feelings for Hiccup Haddock, Astrid would, with sweaty hands, stutter out that their relationship ended at friendship. But deep down, Astrid knew better. She wasn't ready to admit it to herself just yet, but her stomach always had a way of leaping into her throat whenever he gave her that crooked grin. It was a unique feeling she'd learned to associate with him and him alone.

Until, of course, she noticed she got the same rush from someone else.

Up to this point, she assumed the emotion meant he was special. Special in a way that made mainland girls giggle. Special in a way only one person could ever be. Perhaps she was wrong. Before Hiccup, she had never had a really close friend, not even Ruffnut. No offence, but the girl twin just didn't have a whole lot of depth. She reasoned that it was a best-friend rush or something, because it couldn't be what she thought it was. She couldn't feel that way about a girl, right?

"Astrid? Astrid, are you ok?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled sheepishly at the chief's son. "Y-yeah. Sorry, I just, didn't sleep great last night." It certainly wasn't a lie. She hasn't really slept since the day Heather left. She'd been in almost complete agony trying to sort out her feelings. She still felt the flutter from Hiccup, but it had dulled considerably to make room for the new bubble of warmth that grew a little whenever someone mentioned her name.

Hiccup shrugged. "It's alright," he turned back to work, a sword prototype he called "Inferno". She wasn't really listening, and felt guilty for it. She thought she heard him say it was supposed to catch fire.

She hadn't the foggiest idea how, but she assumed it was safe belief that the lecture she had just zoned out on would have explained it.  
Not that she could have understood more than a fourth of it, but still.

"Any particular reason why?" He asked gently.

She swallowed. "Of course not. Just...a Night Terror or something chirping outside my window."

He chuckled. "Why didn't you chase it away?"

"They kind of guard Dragon's Edge. Don't wanna piss them off." His chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. "Fair enough." The brunettes smiled faded a bit. "To be honest, I haven't slept that great either. I've been kinda worried about Heather, you know? I-I just can't shake the feeling that she might do something stupid."

Astrid tried to hide her discomfort at the subject change. "Like you?" She asked with small laugh, to which he glared. "I wouldn't worry about it. She wouldn't do anything to put Windshear at risk."

"I know that, but she's dealing with some crazy stuff right now. It would push anyone past their limit."

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, Hiccup?"

He shrugged again and turned back to his work. "I don't know. At least, not yet. It's just been...eating at me, y'know?"

Astrid stared blankly at his back. "Yeah. I get it."

He glanced over his shoulder. "You sure you're alright?"

"Oh, for the love of Thor! I'm fine. Mind your own beeswax."

He reeled at her outburst, and she immediately felt shame. "Ugh. Look, I'm sorry, ok? Everything's good. But I have stuff to do. I'll see you later." She leaped from her seat on his work table and swiftly walked from the makeshift blacksmith. She mentally thanked every deity she knew of that he didn't have a chance to see her burning cheeks.

*************************************************************  
Astrid put her hand on her stomach. Her conversation with Hiccup left her far more uneasy than she cared to admit. She needed advice. But from whom? Hiccup would be her normal go to, but obviously not this time. Snotlout was a definite no, as was Tuffnut. That left Fishlegs and Ruff. While Ruffnut could be insightful at times, she had problems with keeping her mouth shut. Astrid could not let this secret get out. Fishlegs was her only option. She braced herself for a long, wordy explanation and walked towards the brainiac's hut.

***************************************************************  
She found him hunched over a table, muttering to himself. Meatlug slept on the floor at his feet, but her eyes popped open at Astrid's arrival. She jumped up to greet her, snatching Fish's attention from his work. He spun to face her on the stool he was sitting on with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Astrid. You need something?"

The blonde girl felt all her confidence drain out and pool around her boots. She fumbled with her clasped hands, desperately trying to keep eye contact. "Hi, 'Legs. Um, yes. I...uh...had something I needed to ask, if that's ok."  
Sensing her nervousness, Fishlegs waved a hand to a chair beside him. "No problem, you wanna sit down?"  
Gratefully, Astrid accepted the invitation and sat down stiffly. She chewed her lip as she decided how to word her request.

"Everything ok?" he asked with concern. "Nothing happened with Stormfly, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. So is Stormfly. We're both good."  
He nodded in understanding and waited for her to continue.  
"It's just….I've been curious lately. Is it possible for…," her words died in her throat.

"Is it possible for what?"

"Is it possible for two girls to...uh...have romantic...feelings for each other?"

Fishlegs eyebrows raised in surprise. "Yes, it's very possible. In fact, it happens all the time. You know the Bog Burglars right?"  
She nodded firmly. Of course she did. Everyone knew of the great Chieftess Big Boobied Bertha and her tiny but fierce daughter, Camicazi. It was a tribe made up of all women who struck fear into the hearts of all who encounter them. Secretly, Astrid was tempted to run away and join them in her younger years.

"Well," the stout boy continued, "There are a whole bunch of girl couples within that tribe. It's an everyday norm."

Astrid was taken aback. "What? Are all of them like that?"

Fish waved his hands in dismissal. "No, no. Nothing of the sort. There are many girls and women who are attracted to males, along with some who aren't attracted to any gender."

"How do you know all this?" Astrid was so intrigued that she forgot how utterly terrified she was.

"Camicazi told me, when she and Bertha came to renew the treaty six years ago."

Astrid stared blankly at the wall behind Fishlegs' shoulder, trying to process this new intel. "Wow."

The boy viking tilted his head at her. "Any particular reason why you wanted to know all this, Astrid?" he cautiously asked. "If there is, you can tell me. I won't say anything to anyone."

The blush that flooded her face was unmistakeable. A string of colorful curses danced through her head, but thankfully they stayed off her tongue. Her mumbled answer was barely audible.

Fishlegs rocked uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if he should push the issue further. "S-sorry. I didn't catch that?"

She mumbled a little louder, but not enough. He leaned in slightly. "Heh...what was that, now?"

"I think I have a crush on a girl!" Astrid all but yelled, then slapped a hand on her mouth, horrified. She glanced at Fish, who looked equally horrified at her outburst. He quickly composed himself.

"Oh, is that all? It's no big deal, ya know." the gossiping old woman inside him took control. "Can I ask who?"  
Her glare shut him up.

"It is a big deal! I'm supposed to be with Hiccup." She hadn't meant for the last part to come out. She stared at her lap, humiliated.  
"Astrid, you don't have to be with anyone," Fish said gently, "Stoick's never believed in arranged marriages. Sure, I mean with all might've thought you guys were a thing, and I might have started a fan club, but none of that matters. You do what makes you happy." She laughed bitterly. "That's just it. Both of them make me happy. And besides, no one on Berk has ever even heard of two girls in love," she paused. "Except for you, apparently."

He tried to ignore the slight sting in her words. "Well, it is possible to like both genders. Cami had a friend like that."

"It is?"

"Yep! Actually-"

Astrid stood up and cut him off. "Thanks for your help, Fishlegs. I, uh...need sometime to think, if you know what I mean."

Fishlegs grinned kindly in response. "Of course. Feel free to come back if you need anything else."

She smiled back over her shoulder and whistled for Stormfly.

*****************************************  
"...So that's the jist of it, girl. Pretty crazy, right?" The two were seated on a small rock formation far away from the Edge. It was nice to escape for awhile and enjoy the a better sunset than Berk had been famous for.

Stormfly chittered affectionately.

"Well, at least you don't see me differently. But I still have a pretty difficult choice to make, don't I?" Stormfly chirped nudged her Astrid to her feet. She smiled. "You're right. I don't have to make it right now. Let's head back before Hiccup sends out a search party."


	2. At the Edge of Insanity

Hey!

Thanks for coming back! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up. But as this is based on a real life experience, it is written as my own problem unfolds. I don't imagine it will have more than one or two more chapters, but I have been wrong before.

Dear haters: Behold! The field in which I grow my fucks. Look! And see that it is barren.

And with that out of the way, please enjoy!

* * *

Astrid stared at the ceiling of her hut, desperately trying to grasp what she was truly feeling. She tried to sleep, but everytime she closed her eyes, a certain Razorwhip rider was all she could see. It made her feel every emotion on the spectrum from excitement to guilt, mixing together into a pool of dread in her stomach. She felt sick. Hoffersons were supposed to be fearless, they were to laugh in the face of danger.

They most certainly were not supposed to turn into jelly because of some _crush._

Oh Thor.

How on Midgard would her family react? Would they try to understand? Disown her? Tell Stoick? Would he banish her? Astrid swallowed painfully, feeling terribly alone. _Hiccup will probably hate me. And he has a right to. I'm betraying him._

No. She refused to accept such a fate. It might work for the Bog Burglars, but not for her. Astrid Hofferson was strong. She could fight this. She had to.

* * *

Not even Ruff and Tuff's humorous stupidity could lift her spirits at breakfast the next morning. She felt completely and utterly hollow. Fishlegs had shot her several concerned glances from across the table, and she fixed her attention on her barely touched plate in response. In some ways, she regretted telling him. The situation seemed harder to control with someone else in the picture. Knowing him, he would never be completely uninvolved. His obsession for the unknown would make sure of that.

She let out a sigh. At least she could trust him with her secret. Fishlegs might not have the tightest lips in the archipelago, but he wasn't one to betray trust. As long as no one was to aggressively question him on the matter, it would stay between them.

"Trouble sleeping again?" Dread washed over her at the sound of his voice.

"Y-yeah. I guess."  
Hiccup sat beside her. She felt his worried stare burn through the side of her head, but she refused to look at him. "Night Terror again?" He spoke softly, trying to avoid catching the other's attention. He needn't have worried, they were well wound up in some bet Tuffnut made with Snotlout. Astrid nodded, but they both knew she was lying. "Do you… uh… need anything?" His voice was small. It hurt him to see her so upset. She shook her head. "You could sleep with me tonight, i-if you wanted to of course."  
She shot him a curious look, and he flushed red as a Monstrous Nightmare. "I didn't mean it like that! I swear! N-nothing would happen, Toothless would be there too. J-just there aren't any Terrors around and you might get a better sleep, and you wouldn't have to be alone-" Astrid's quiet chuckle cut him off. He felt like an idiot, but at least he made her laugh. She smiled at him, but the happiness quickly drained from her eyes. "Thanks, Hiccup. But I...I don't think that's the best thing for me right now. "  
He tried to hide his disappointment, he had desperately wanted to help her. "That's fine. I understand." He smiled at her, and she returned it. Slowly she rose, and left the hut, to everyone's surprise, Fishlegs followed her.

* * *

Alright, Fishlegs. Fishlegs told himself as he caught up to the blonde warrior in the dragon stables. _You can do this. Just be subtle._

"You uh," his voice cracked and he prayed Astrid hadn't noticed. "You okay?"

No answer. She continued to silently groom Stormfly.

Perhaps she hadn't heard him, but the warning glance the blue Deadly Nadder gave him said otherwise. He wondered if it was wise to try again, shifting his weight awkwardly as he debated.

"Please go away, Fish."

It wasn't like him to ignore a direct order from Astrid, but she obviously needed him, even if she denied it.

"I think you should tell her," Well, he certainly hadn't meant for that to come out. Several images of brutal murder flashed through his mind. He dearly hoped she was in a forgiving mood.

Astrid's hand stilled on her dragon but she didn't turn around. A few thousand apologies tried to jump out of his mouth at once. "S-sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...uh...you know. I just wanted to check on you… make sure you were ok and all. You certainly don't have to tell anyone! It's entirely up to you." He squinted his eyes shut and waited for the eminent punch to the face.

"Why should I tell her?" Her voice was even, no emotion leaked out.

Well, he most definitely did not expect that answer. He regained his composure. "It might make you feel better, ya know? Get it out in the air."

She sighed. "Thanks, Fish. I'll be sure to come to you next time I need advice on how to ruin a friendship beyond repair."

He rolled his eyes. She was more like Hiccup than she let on. "It's not that strange of a concept! I'm sure she won't care too much."

"You don't even know who 'she' is."

Fishlegs swallowed. Of course he did, he wasn't stupid. Everything made so much sense after Astrid confessed.

He braced himself. "It's Heather, isn't it?"

She laughed bitterly. "That obvious, huh?"

"No, no. Not at all," he lied. "Just knew it couldn't be Ruffnut, and hey, there aren't that many candidates."

"I'll think about it."

"What?"

"I'll think about telling her." Astrid paused. "If she ever comes back, that is."

Fishlegs nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Ok."

"How's that, bud?" Hiccup asked as he adjusted the tail fin. "Tight enough?"

His Night Fury companion wiggled his tail thoughtfully, then grunted his approval.

"Good. A loose fin mid flight is the last thing we need." he sighed. "Wish the rest of our problems could be fixed that easily." Toothless nudged his hand on top of his head, and Hiccup gave him a gentle scratch. "Astrid's still giving me the cold shoulder. It's been weeks, bud. I don't know what I did to upset her. I've never seen her this distant."

Toothless cooed comfortingly, and more scratches were bestowed.

"It's not just me though, she won't really talk to anyone, except Fishlegs. Which is strange enough, And it's not that I'm jealous or anything, 'cause I swear I'm not, I just… wish she'd talk to me about whatever's bothering her. W-we're a team!" He slumped against his dragon's side. "I don't know, Toothless. I guess we'll just have to see."

* * *

Tonight was the night. Everyone was asleep. She was going to do it. She was going to tell him. She was... going to puke.

She stood in front of his hut, nails digging in her palm hard enough to draw blood. Was this really worth it? She figured that if she was going to tell Heather the truth, Hiccup had a right to know first, as they were more...established. But as her hand refused to raise itself to the door and knock, she pondered simply not telling either and keeping it to herself for the rest of her life. But fate had other ideas however, and the daunting door before her swung open on its own account.

A groggy burnet stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and looking downright confused. But as his vision focused on her, his entire face lit up in a way that made Astrid's heart crack. She knew that by the end of her visit, she'll have taken that happiness away.

"Astrid! Hi! Toothless said there was someone outside," he looked over his shoulder at two floating green eyes in the darkness. "You were right, buddy. As always." He finally calmed down enough to really focus on her. The expression on her face was anything but happy. His brow furrowed in concern.  
"What's wrong?"

"I-I need to talk to you." She looked down at her shaking hands. "It's important."  
Wordlessly, he held the door opened and ushered her inside. They sat down on his bed. He glanced at her expectantly, and her well-rehearsed speech died in her throat. Hiccup touched her arm gently, though it was meant it in a friendly way, she flinched. While she normally liked his touch, right now it just felt...wrong. Seeing her distress, he swiftly retracted his arm. Astrid felt guilt instantly pool in her stomach. "Sorry." she croaked.

"It's fine, Astrid. But please, just tell me what's wrong."

Her mind was spinning and completely blank all at once. "It's about Ruffnut!" she found herself blurting out.

Well, he could honestly say he hadn't expected _that_. "Ruff? What about?"

Astrid very much wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Ruffnut? Where the hel had that come from?  
"She uh, came to me with a problem."

"Is she alright?" he paused. "Wait, is that why you've been so upset lately?"

"I haven't been upset!" she barked back. But both of them knew she was a terrible liar. It was a miracle in itself he was buying the Ruffnut story.

Hiccup for one, was hugely weirded out, and decided she was not in a mood he wanted to take chances with. If he desired to keep his life and manhood in tact, it was probably best to just roll with whatever happened.  
"Ok, so what's Ruffnut's problem?"

"Well, you know she's into Fishlegs, right?"

Wait what? Astrid wanted to talk about drama? Astrid Hofferson? Was this a very awkward dream?

"Um, I-I guess?"

"She was uh, talking to me a few weeks ago, and turns out she likes someone else too."

"She told you this weeks ago and you're just now telling me?" he thought for a moment. "Is it really any of my business?"

"Of course it is. She needs help deciding what to do."

Seriously, what did he eat before going to bed? "Ok...Who else does she like, Snotlout or me?"

The blonde swallowed. "She didn't say."

"Well, let's hope it's Snotlout for her sake, eh? You'd kill her otherwise." He winked at her jokingly, to which she responded with very pained eyes. And that was the moment he knew. The moment it clicked. This wasn't about Ruffnut, and and much as he wished otherwise, this wasn't a dream.

She heard him take a long breath, and she couldn't bare to look at him. It was coming, his heartbroken voice was about to tell her to leave. She'd ruined everything.

"I'd tell her to weigh her options well. See who she'd be more compatible with in the long run and who she feels better with."

Astrid froze, then glanced up at him. "What?"

He smiled sadly. "We want her to be happy, right? Even if it isn't with who she originally thought she wanted. You tell her she has my support."

Was she hearing him right? Did he actually understand?  
She sighed, "You know...you know this isn't actually about Ruff, right?"

"Yeah. I do."


	3. Taking the Edge Off

Alright, here we go! Last chapter!

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away. She needed an escape. The pouring rain felt like shards of glass as they pelted her, but it was a welcome pain. It took away the numbness.

"Faster, Stormfly." she muttered to her dragon, and the blue Nadder obliged. She leaned back and let the wet wind blast into her face and soaked hair. And for a moment, Astrid felt free.

* * *

Writing the note had been impulsive. It just seemed easier to handle everything if the words were on paper. She wrote down everything, her confusion, her fear, her anger. She explained how she truly felt about the raven haired beauty. And when she signed her name at the bottom, everything felt complete. It felt final. This was real, this was happening.

Let it be said that Astrid Hofferson does not act upon her emotions, with some rare exceptions, she does not allow herself to be swept up. She stays in touch with reality. Staying in control is a valued trait in the Hofferson household, as a moment of hesitation can be fatal. But tonight, she lost control. She couldn't stop herself. And when she tied the letter to a Terror and sent it out into the night, she knew she had placed all the cards in the hands of someone else.

* * *

Weeks had passed. Then a month.

No reply, no nothing.

And in all honesty, Astrid was quite content to pretend that her moment of weakness had never happened. After all, if Heather had even received her letter, she was likely disgusted and never wanted anything to do with her again. Why was she so stupid? She knew Heather was into guys, Fishlegs specifically.

Astrid figured it was time to accept that she had destroyed a wonderful friendship.  
Actually, two wonderful friendships. Hiccup hardly spoke to her anymore, and when he did, it was made obvious how much she had hurt him.

Astrid roll over in her bed, trying to block out the unpleasant thoughts, but they kept invading her mind.

She was drowning in guilt. If only she hadn't said anything. If only she had just ignored it, none of this would've happened. Fishlegs assured her that doing so would have been unfair and lying to herself, but it seemed a small price to pay. Definitely better than the price she was paying now.

"It'll be alright," Fish had told her. "With whoever you're meant to be with, it'll work out."

While she believed in the gods of her childhood, she had a hard time believing that Fate really had much interest in her happy ending. If anything, she had a feeling that her struggles were nothing more than entertainment for the divine. They did not care what happened to her.

But perhaps they did. Maybe Hiccup had been the one she was destined to be with, and she had thrown that gift away. This pain she felt now must be a punishment.

Her train of thought was cut short by the sound of beating wings outside her window. What on Midgard was that? It sounded far too big to be a Night Terror, but not as big as Nightmare. The soft _swuish_ that followed each beat sounded almost metallic. Maybe a Sharp class dragon? Cautiously, she pulled off her blankets and approached the door of her hut. She heard the slight thud of a dragon landing and...wait. Was that a voice?

"...I'll only be a minute, okay Windshear?"

Astrid forgot how to breath. _Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor. Please let this be a dream._ The blonde leapt back into her bed and hid under her blankets, praying with every fiber of her being that what currently seemed to be happening was not real.

Her door quietly creaked open, soft footsteps approached, then silence.

 _Odin's ghost, she's going to kill me._ And in that moment, Astrid felt she would deserve it. All things considered, this could be an act of mercy.

The absolute silence was screaming at her and time seemed frozen. Fire was running through her veins. It compelled her to stay still and leap up and hug the other girl with all of her strength. It was an odd mixture of total fear and utter joy all at once.

Finally, the intruder spoke, shattering the stillness with a whisper. "A-astrid?"  
The blue eyed girl didn't move.  
A pause, then, "Astrid? C'mon. Wake up."  
A shiver ran down Astrid's spine when the other girl gently shook her shoulder, but she didn't know if it was from fear or excitement. She hated to admit to herself, but even though she had been dreading this moment, the butterflies in her stomach refused to be ignored. She gathered together whatever acting abilities she had and pretended to wake up. She rolled over to face the dark haired figure. With slightly exaggerated sleepiness, she spoke. "Heather? What are you doing here?" she threw in a few yawns to sell the act, but she was pretty sure they did more harm than good.

At loss for words, Heather held up a piece of paper, a certain piece of paper Astrid had sincerely hoped to never see again. "I, uh, got your letter." she finally said, looking at the ground.

Astrid buried her face in her hands. "Ugh, forget you read any of that. I'm so, so sorry, Heather."

Another moment of silence.

"Well, don't be sorry...The feeling's kinda mutual…"

Astrid's head jerked up on it's own accord. She stared at the other girl in shock. Did she… did she hear that correctly?

Heather gave a soft, albeit awkward smile.

"Wow," Astrid heard herself saying.

"Yeah," Heather replied, rubbing her arm. "I didn't want to say anything while I was here, 'cause, you know, it's not really an accepted concept, and you had Hiccup, of course. I didn't want to interfere."  
Astrid nodded. "I get that. But I sent that Terror mail weeks ago. Why… why did you wait so long?"

"I knew telling me was incredibly difficult. You deserved my answer in person, and it's taken me this long to get away from everything and back to the Edge."

"Oh."

Heather looked at the ground again. "Yeah."

Astrid chewed her lip thoughtfully. She had always been taught to not ask questions she didn't want the answer to. And while she was pretty certain she did not want this answer, not having it would very likely drive her mad. She swallowed. "So, uh. What is your answer?" As soon as the words left her tongue, she clenched her fists and prepared herself for the worst.  
Heather lifted her gaze to meet Astrid's. She looked like there was a war going through her mind. Finally, her hazel eyes filled with resolve. She reached over and cupped the blonde girl's face in her hands, hesitating only a split second before kissing her forcefully.

Astrid was unsure what she was feeling at the contact of their lips. It felt… nice. That much was certain. It was worlds away from the kisses she shared with Hiccup, but in some ways, it felt the same. She began to kiss back in earnest and her hands soon found themselves tangled in thick, raven hair.

* * *

The sun came up far too soon.

After her encounter with Heather ended hours before, sleep had been difficult to find. But she was still grateful. Last night, both girls sorted out their feelings. While the kiss was amazing and something they'd both be pleased to do again, they realized, in a mixture of disappointment and relief, that there was no real future for them. Astrid knew her heart belonged to someone else. Regardless, the two parted on friendly terms.

For the first time in weeks, Astrid smiled at the prospect of a new day.

* * *

Her boots pounded against the wooden planks. Just a little further. She was almost there!

This time, her fist had no hesitation raising itself to his door a delivering several firm knocks.

No answer.

The sun was barely up, so he was probably sleeping. She shrugged. Better knock louder.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK

Still no answer, but she was pretty certain she heard an exasperated groan from inside. She began to tap rhythms on his door. He couldn't stay asleep forever.

"Tuffnut! I swear to Thor!" his angry voice yelled from inside, she heard him clip on his foot and his uneven footsteps approaching. "You've kept me up all night!"  
In a brief minute of horror, it occurred to her that it was a miracle she and Heather weren't caught.

The door swung open, revealing Hiccup, eyes squinted shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. "For the last time, Tuff! I don't know what to do when a chicken has nightmares!" he opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped in a panic. "Oh, gods! I'm so sorry, Astrid. It's been a long night. What's wrong?"

She smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck. He stumbled back in surprise before returning the embrace. "Nothing's wrong." she said, pulling back just enough to look at his face. "In fact, things couldn't be better."

He laughed softly. "What brought this on?"

"You," she replied. "It's always been you."

* * *

See that, all ya haters? Turned out to be a Hiccstrid story after all. But to be clear this story was never really about shipping anyway, it was a way for me to handle what I was feeling in my own life. And while this story pretty much ended opposite of what I actually experienced, I am too much of a fan of canon ships to go down that path. (Heather and Fishlegs are adorable. I ain't gonna get in the way of that. And who doesn't love Hiccstrid?)

A big thank you to everyone who made it this far, and an even bigger thank you to those of you who left kind reviews. It meant a lot!

GhostRider195


End file.
